


The Consulting Manager and the Raptor Tamer

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Series: How They Could Have Met [7]
Category: Jurassic World (2015), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John, Cute, Feels, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Raptors, Romance, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is a retired Army veteran who works at Jurassic World and is loved by the Raptors. Sherlock is the manager who is attracted to John but has a job to do and doesn't want to deal with the possibility that John won't like him the moment he starts speaking. And then Sherlock bucks up. John couldn't be happier.</p><p>Tumblr prompt I mentioned on john-is-bisexual's post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Consulting Manager and the Raptor Tamer

**Author's Note:**

> AU. Set in Isla Nublar.

**Hello, people!**

**I don't own Johnlock or Jurassic anything.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

John Watson, former Captain of the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers, had never been so busy before. Not even in the middle of a war and he had injured men filling his medical tent, did he have this much work.

Taking care of moaning and groaning men who couldn't move, wasn't as difficult as trying to tame the extremely deadly and pack minded raptors of Jurassic World.

Yes, the recreational facility built on a site that once held extreme danger for any and all who had been within its premises.

After the whole 2015 fiasco and the escaped dinosaurs, the park had been shut down for two years, before coming back to life with advanced technology that put other parks to shame. This time, the walls were larger, thicker, stronger, and overall better than before. This time, Jurassic World was under better management. This time, there was no way for any creature to be accidentally set loose.

When John left the Army, he needed a job. He needed something to do other than staying in England and taking care of his drunk, older sister. And then a friend - Mike Stamford - told him about a place called Isla Nublar that was looking for relatively young, former service men and women to work at their facility.

He'd been a teen when the Jurassic Park incidents occurred and he was a bit skeptical at first, but then he actually made the trip and learned more. He knew of the Indominus-Rex. He knew about the slaughter that had happened. And he knew for certain that with the new management, things were a lot safer.

So he accepted a job and adding on the fact that he was doctor, seemed to give him credibility among the staff.

The Head of the new Jurassic World was none other than a British politician by the name of Mycroft Holmes. His younger brother, Sherlock Holmes, was the manager.

From what John had witnessed, which wasn't much admittedly, Sherlock and Mycroft did not get on very well.

Sherlock was on Isla Nublar as a punishment for something and Mycroft kept a very tight hold on him and what he did. Sherlock obviously resented the man for it and they traded barbed insults often, no matter where they were.

John's job in the complex, was to work with the Velociraptors. Since John had experience in giving orders and making himself take charge, he had a better time than the four former workers, who all lost their arms.

The one before those four, Owen Grady, had been re-enlisted to help teach about Raptor behavior but people refused to listen to him and that was why they suffered injuries. John was a soldier and he knew when to take orders.

He listened to Owen in regards to the Raptors and Owen listened to him whenever it came to treating injuries. The one with the experience in the field should always take the lead. It was that simple.

So within time, John was able to train the Raptors into a better behavior. He treated them like puppies really. He was there when they hatched. He helped raise them and made damn certain that his scent was all over so they knew he was a friend, maybe even family. He spoiled them when they behaved and he was damn proud of their successes.

So during his first three years at Isla Nublar, John didn't have time for anything but the Raptors - Peter, Paul, and Mary, yes, he went there - and rarely went anywhere except to visit other tamers.

So it was a real shock when he found his little home on the outskirts of the island, holding a guest.

* * *

Sherlock Holmes had thought this job Mycroft forced him into was ridiculous. He had murders to solve. He didn't want to be taking care of prehistoric animals.

Not even the park's past interested him. Obviously, mixing a conglomeration of various DNA would not breed a positive minded creature. If only people weren't so stupid, then all those lives wouldn't have been lost.

Sherlock did not care for the park. He didn't even want to be there. But Mycroft was threatening to take away his Trust Fund if he didn't fulfil five years at Isla Nublar. And he also threatened to have Sherlock Knighted for one of his former cases for the Crown. Not wanting either to happen, he acquiesced, sort of.

And then John Watson stepped onto the island and Sherlock found himself not minding his stay that much. The little blonde man in the ridiculous oatmeal colored jumper was obviously a former member of the military. And he had this type of presence about him that screamed for attention. For obedience. And Sherlock found himself wanting to obey. A lot.

But John looked at women, not men, so he couldn't have been interested. Besides, no one on the island liked Sherlock. They all thought he was a freak as well.

And then Mycroft had to intervene by bringing people he used to sort of work with, on over.

Greg Lestrade - Mycroft's lover - was a former Detective Inspector that sed to let Sherlock inspect his crime scenes. Lestrade was now a security guard for the main Control Room. Molly Hooper was a former forensic pathologist and now she worked in the main Control Room. Sherlock didn't know she had Majors in Business and Technology. It had been a shock.

Also, she got over her silly infatuation with him, moving on to one of the other security guards.

While it was nice-ish to have people around that tolerated him, he wanted someone to actually like him for real. And he wanted John Watson to be that person. But he was sure that people had already told him how horrible Sherlock was as a person. He knew that John wouldn't like him.

And then, Sherlock decided to just ask.

John hadn't asked anyone one out nor done anything with himself since coming to the island. So maybe, Sherlock could try.

And then John would say no and Sherlock could get over his interest.

Popping the lock on John's small flat wasn't hard. In fact, it was a pathetic lock.

And when John walked in the door ten minutes later, he stared at Sherlock blankly, before looking at his non destroyed lock in wonder.

"Can I help you, Mr. Holmes?" he finally asked.

Sherlock stomach did a flip. They'd never spoken to each other before. John's voice was amazing. He wanted John saying his name.

Taking a deep breath, Sherlock stood from the armchair and walked over until he towered over the diminutive soldier. "Would you come to dinner with me?"

John blinked, before suddenly grinning. "Really? As in… a date?"

Uncertainty, Sherlock nodded.

"Okay! Where to?"

And Sherlock was left in shock as John exclaimed that he had to change.

John had agreed!

He said yes to Sherlock!

He just might faint.

* * *

John couldn't believe how amazing Sherlock Holmes was. That much genius wrapped up in one person. All those good looks.

Those cheekbones!

And the man could kiss.

And that kiss, turned into an intense snogging session. Which then of course morphed into heated rutting and finally, sex.

Glorious sex that left John feeling dizzy. It felt good to give control away for once. And Sherlock knew what to do and where to do it. And John couldn't help but cheer.

And John had to go through meeting Sherlock's brother, on a personal level. Mycroft Holmes took him aside and revealed his entire history in one go and threatened him should he hurt Sherlock.

It was cute, in a creepy way.

And the look on Sherlock's face when he said that he wasn't going to run away, made him break a little. His poor Sherlock being so closed off from people.

He would fix him up in no time.

* * *

"Peter you will back up,  **now**."

John's voice went deep. It was a rare tone he used but only when asserting dominance. In this pack, he was Alpha and Peter had stepped out of line.

The Raptor sniffled for a moment, before moving back a few paces and nodding.

"Thank you. Now go to your nest and think about what you've done."

The dejected Raptor turned around, passing his siblings who watched at he walked by. John would sear that Mary was snorting to him.

After giving Paul and Mary their dead possum treats, he returned to the break room, finding Sherlock pressed against the observation glass.

The man pulled him into a heated kiss.

"You looked delectable when you take charge,  _Captain_ ," Sherlock purred.

"I'd have to say the same,  _Master_ ," John rejoined with a smirk.

The two leaned in again, ignoring the not so subtle coughing of their co-workers.

Everything was just right.

As it should be.

* * *

**A/N: Done!**

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other Johnlock fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Let me know.
> 
> Check out my other Johnlock fics.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr.


End file.
